Modern electronic devices such as thermostats, cellular telephones, and lawn sprinklers, among many other such devices are typically programmed through an interface of programming inputs, including variously pushbuttons, dials, and one or more displays located on the electronic device itself. This interface of programming inputs on the electronic device and the necessary apparatus between the inputs and an on-board memory storing an operating program is quite expensive. By some estimates the interface can approximate up to ⅔ of the manufacturing costs. Besides being quite expensive these interface systems are confusing and ineffective, and difficult for a user to operate properly.
Part of the problem is lack of space. A design engineer cannot design a device to accommodate a sufficiently intuitive interface because the device would become too large and cumbersome. Instead, design engineers attempt to make their electronic devices as small and elegant and therefore as inexpensive as possible. Consequently, design engineers have a small area on the device to work with: they must make their programmable devices operational with as minimal an interface as possible. This means that many of the inputs are consequently multi functional. Hence, many inputs must represent two or more completely different functions or commands. Therefore, when a device must be programmed with an interface of multi functional inputs, users can become frustrated by endlessly attempting to make basic programming commands.
What is clearly needed is a method of divorcing the interface systems from the electronic device itself and replacing the interface system with a more comprehensive and user-friendly alternative. By utilizing an alternative method, separate from the programmable device, a manufacturer can conceivably make devices much more powerful by offering consumers a more variegated array of commands and options. Such advantages can make them more competitive in the marketplace as well. And more commands and more options means more power and more satisfaction for both the manufacturer and the consumer.